


That Night

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning After, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Pepper. Drunk. Lonely. Things happen.





	That Night

Everything was loud, blindingly bright. To the point of near pain. All Pepper knew was anything but comfortableness at the moment, and the next moment and the one after that. It never seemed to end. She tried talking to FRIDAY but her throat was dry, when she opened her eyes the curtains were open, letting in the sun. It was way too bright. After opening her eyes, she immediately shut them. She groaned out and rolled over to the night stand. There she was facing away and found some things on the night stand, well in the night stand but the drawer was wide open. It was her  _private_  drawer. It had a little lock on it and a key to go with it but the key was on top of the night stand and the drawer was wide open, exposing all of her very adult items. She realized something was missing from it and found it nearby, her vibrator was dead.  _Must have used it._ She thought before locking it away. When she did she rolled back and let out another groan at her sore muscles. God, now she remembered why she didn't drink. She was a lightweight, it never took much and for some reason last night she decided to over indulge. She tried to get some comfort back but every time she moved her muscles protested it. The were sore as hell. She didn't know why but it wasn't like anything she can recall. She doesn't remember last night at what she did or why she is so sore. She doesn't just get sore from drinking so she had to have done something. Problem was last night is blank. Completely gone. All she can do is feel the oddly pleasant ache deep in the muscles. When she did get something related to comfort, she fell asleep again.

Natasha had seen a lot in her time. Regimes falling is one of them, but in the social sense. This was new. She was also a good friend though, so she helped. 

She took care of Morgan early in the morning. Got her some food, got her to her lessons. Peter wasn't going to be there, that wasn't fun to explain to Morgan. So Wanda stepped up and continued the lesson to the best of her ability while both Shuri and Peter were unavailable. She got Peter where he needed to be and set him up, next was Pepper. 

Greasy food, Gatorade, as well as some medicine. Plenty of it. She knew the drill on how to recover from a hangover. She opened Pepper's bedroom door, making sure to be quiet while doing so. She approached her carefully before making her presence known. She sat down the items on the table, right then Pepper looked at her. 

" Natasha? " 

" That's me. " 

" What are you doing? " 

" Making sure you don't throw up on your expensive sheets. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Your welcome. I brought supplies. Everything you need, plus more. " 

" My savior. " 

" Well this savior comes with unhealthy food, fluids and medicine. " 

" The best kind. " 

" Sure are chatty for someone who can't open there eyes. " 

" Perks of being a lightweight I guess. Fast recovery. " 

" Well you did drink quite a bit. " 

" You saw? " 

" No. Well I saw the results. Don't worry, everything has been taken care of. Kiddos are fine. " 

" Oh thank god. I would hate for Morgan or Peter see me like this. " 

" I don't think Peter would mind, he isn't doing to hot himself. " 

" What? Why? " 

" I thought you knew. Don't you remember? " 

" No, I don't remember anything. Last thing I can remember is putting Morgan to bed with Peter. After that its blank. " 

" Well. I say thank whatever you believe in for technology and having FRIDAY around. Check with her but only after you take care of yourself. Shower, eat, drink, medicine. Then take another nap. FRIDAY will play the footage once those are done. " 

" Okay. Wait where is Peter? Does he need help? What's wrong? " 

" He's okay for the most part. Heightened senses plus nasty hangover does no equal a fun time. He's in the sensory deprivation unit right now, trying not to have an overload. " 

" Oh my god he drank too!? " 

" Well I would answer that but then you will never stop with the questions. Like I said, take care of yourself then ask FRIDAY. She'll show the footage. " She walked away and closed the door. Pepper got up and did what she was told. She was already naked so she stepped directly into the hot spray of the shower, soaking in the relief as the water loosened her sore muscles. It was a weirdly pleasant ache but feeling it go was also good. After the shower there was still some pain but she didn't mind, for some reason she had hoped it stayed. Not knowing why. She walked her way to the closet and put on some comfy clothes, each item soft and light. She looked to the night stand to see some fast food breakfast along with juice, and a Gatorade with medicine. She took the medicine first and took it with about half of the Gatorade. Her throat felt like sandpaper and it soothed it just right. When she sat down pain shot from her ass, it hurt like hell. She found it odd it was so nice to feel it. She enjoyed it hurting for some reason. She tore into her breakfast, it seemed like she hasn't ate in forever. She ate all of her food and finished off her drinks before sighing to herself and went back to sleep. 

She didn't sleep long, maybe 45 minutes. Though with all of the food and medicine in her now, it did the job. Completely recovered, perks of being a lightweight she supposed. She stretched out and felt pretty decent, besides the small twinge. Her ass still the sorest.

" FRIDAY dear can you show me the footage of last night, start right after Peter and I left one another after putting Morgan to bed and let it run all the way through till I woke up. Please? " 

" Of course, Pepper. " FRIDAY replied. A projection came on the TV right in front of the bed Pepper was sprawled in before long she was sub-missed in the recording.

 

( RECORDING START ) 

Peter had just went to his room leaving Pepper to wonder.  She found her way to the bar, she looked at it longingly. She sat down and pulled out the bottle and a glass. She just stared at it until she heard Peter coming. 

" Hey Pep. " he approached her with caution. She sat with an open bottle next to her. She has yet to take a drink. Peter was going to try and make sure that she doesn't. 

" Hey honey. " 

" You okay? " 

" No, not really. " 

" You want to talk about it? " 

" No, not really. " 

" You know you can't drink your problems away Pep. " 

" One can't hurt right? I think I earned one drink. " 

He sat on the stool next to her, " Okay, just one. If you talk to me though. " 

" 1 year. " 

" I know. " 

" Its been 1 year without him, how can.... How can that much time pass by? " 

" Its been hectic Pep. You know that, I mean Morgan and SI and Shield and and and there is an endless list somewhere that covers everything that has happened this year. Point is, its a lot. " 

" I miss him. " 

" Me too. "

" Have I earned my drink? " She asks, he nods his head, she grabs the bottle and pours into the short expensive glass, she grabs another glass and pours the dark amber liquid into it and passes it to Peter. 

" I think you've earned one too honey. You don't have to... " 

" Thank you. " He picked it up and raised his glass to hers. 

" To Tony. " She said. 

" To Mr.Stark. " 

It was the first time he has been able to say his name. 1 year. 

" So how was your first drink? " Pepper asked. 

" Well uh funny story...." 

" You've already had alcohol before? " 

" Maybe. " Peter said with a sly smile. 

" Well I have to hear this. " 

" Uh maybe not here. In case Mo gets up I don't want her to see, " he pauses and gestures to the items on the counter, " all of this. " 

" Well, follow me. " 

" Where are we going? " Pepper picked everything up and walked away. 

" My bedroom, you're going to tell me a bedtime story. The tale of how Peter had his first drink. " She teased. 

They walked together the short distance to her bedroom, Pepper having a little bit of trouble. The small amount of alcohol having an affect. 

" Can you handle your drink? " 

" I can, just not very well. " She smiled and poured them both another. 

" Now you don't have to drink this. You don't have to drink at all if you don't, just thought that you might want to so you won't be embarrassed while telling me the story. " She said as she handed him the glass. He drank it in one go. 

" Thanks. So it was when me and Wanda went to Iowa to help out the Barton's. " 

" Which you brought back. " 

" Yeah well what are you gonna do? " he shrugged. 

" Well I will say this. They seem to be a lot more happy. " 

" Of course. No more stress, well as little stress as possible. Kids still worry about school. But that was always gonna happen, now they can focus on it though so cheers to that. " 

" Can't cheers honey, your glass is empty. " 

" Oh well then can I have some more? " 

" Sure. Its not like you can get drunk anyhow. " 

" Why can't I again? " 

" Crazy metabolism. Its like faster than Steve's was. He can't get drunk either. " 

" Oh well I don't know if its good or bad. " 

" Me neither but on with your story. " 

" Oh right. " He paused finishing his glass, Pepper refilled it right after. " So me and Wanda get into town we scope it out a bit find a decent looking place to eat. " 

" The diner? " Pepper asked and started sipping on her 2nd glass.

" Yep. The diner. We stopped at the motel first cause it was late already. Me and Wanda talked for a bit, oh and thanks again for the lube that wasn't awkward at all. " Peter laughed. Pepper did as well. 

" Sorry sweetie, just thought a young man such as yourself would be looking for fun. No doubt a small town girl being wooed by a big city boy. " 

" Oh my god, Wanda said the same thing and it was nothing like that. " 

" Sure it wasn't honey. " She said and finished her glass. 

" Come on I would've noticed if someone was hitting on me. " 

Pepper was refilling her glass when she said, " No offence sweetie but no you wouldn't. You're oblivious to those things. " She also poured more into his. 

" Whatever, anyway. Uh right so next morning she had also found some condoms that Nat and Sam slipped me. Well she thought my humiliation was funny. " 

" Awe that's funny. I should've done that. Safety first. " She tried to scold. 

" I know. We found the diner and went in and we trying to find out what is on the menu. Wanda made a joke and I made one back. So I guess since we seem close in age and get along real well that Debra, the waitress, thought we were a couple. So I get all embarrassed because we're not, but before I can do anything about it Wanda grabs my hand and pretends to be my girlfriend. Stay off the radar for who we truly are we had to have a pretend relationship when we went to go eat at the diner. " Pepper laughed and laughed some more as he kept going. 

" So during the entire time, we keep upping what we do as a couple so she buys it. Now since we ate there the entire time, Debra being nice got close to us and became a friend. So for our last meal she let us choose whatever we wanted on or off the menu. We picked pasta and when it came time for our last lunch Debra had set the whole diner up to be a nice restaurant for the both of us. She made the pasta and then gave us both some wine to go with it. The entire time, Wanda leg would not stop touching me. It wasn't bad, just not what I was expecting. " Peter finished both his story and his 4th glass. 

Pepper was laughing hard, a deep belly laugh. When they both settled down a bit, it fell into a nice quite for a few seconds. 

" So what all couple things did you two do? " 

" Uh well we held hands, played footsie a lot. Had a picnic by the lake. " He left out the other parts, not that he doesn't trust Pepper. Just somethings are meant to be private. 

" Sounds like fun. Did you use the supplies we snuck you? " 

" No. " 

" Why not? " 

" There wasn't anyone to do that with. " 

" Oh come on honey, a stud like you from the big city must have wowed some girl. " 

" No. " 

" Is it because Wanda was there? " 

" No. " 

" Are you really sure? Think hard. Was there a time when a girl was really nice to you, then after seeing you and Wanda wasn't so nice? " Peter went through several stages of thinking before he realized. 

" The popcorn girl! " he nearly shouted. 

" Okay tell me about her! " She said and filled their glasses again. 

" Okay so one day me and Wanda went to the movies. She went to the bathroom before the movie and asked me to get the snacks. There was this really nice girl serving, she talked to me and helped me get my order. Like I said really nice, then Wanda came and kissed me on the cheek and they after that the girl didn't talk to me. " 

" Did Wanda say why she did that? "

" Yeah she said it was because she was hitting on me and it saved me from being embarrassed. " 

" Maybe Wanda was just trying to have you all to herself. " 

" Why would she do that? I mean she even said the same thing about small town girl and big city boy. " 

" Well that was before you went to the diner right? " Peter nodded yes, " Well then she got a taste of having you as a boyfriend and didn't want to let go. " 

" But why? " 

" Well maybe she saw you in a new way. Tell me did she ever see you naked? " 

" Well yeah once or twice. " 

" Once or twice. What happened. " Turns out Peter under the influence can lie, and lie well. 

" It was the second morning and I took my shower first cause I can't handle the cold water. So I was getting out and Wanda was getting in but I thought it wasn't her at the door when she came in. I thought it was an intruder and put my hands up to fight. Then I realized it was Wanda, but I didn't realize fast enough because me towel fell. " 

" Okay and the second time. " 

" I forgot my towel in the other room, I thought I could sneak real quick and grab it before she turned around but I didn't she saw me a second time completely naked. " 

" That'll do it. " 

" I don't get why though, why would seeing me naked do that. " 

" Like I said honey, you are a stud. You are attractive but you wear so many layers no one can see it. So when you take it off it reveals something. " 

" Okay but its not even that much. " 

" I'll be the judge of that. " She said and started to unbutton his jeans. 

" What are you doing? " 

" Well if you want to know why Wanda suddenly has interest in you, you need an outside opinion because you don't get it. So I have to see you naked or at least see your dick. " 

" I guess that makes sense. " They were both gone at this point, guess Peter not being able to be drunk is wrong cause all his inhibition is out the window. Pepper smiled and continued to unbutton his jeans and slide them down. She saw the imprint on his briefs before she had even taken them off, she was getting excited. She pulled his underwear down a bit and reached her hand inside and grabbed hold of him and pulled him out. She went wide eyed and swallowed hard as her mouth began to water. 

" See not even that much. " 

" Oh honey, you are dead wrong. This, " she still had her hand wrapped around it giving it a few strokes, " This is a lot! " 

" Really? " 

" Oh yeah. " 

" Wanda did say I was bigger than average. " 

" Fuck you're bigger than above average. Hell you are setting the curve yet again. " 

" Thanks Pep. " 

" I'm telling you, you're bigger than toys. " 

" What toys? " 

" Sex toys honey. " 

" Oh. Aren't those small though? " Peter said thinking back to Wanda's toy he had found during the trip. 

" Some can, here let me show you. " She said and unlocked her bottom drawer in her night stand. It opened to her adult items, like a dildo. She pulled it out and held it right next to him. 

" See you're huge!" 

" Wow, I didn't realize. " 

" Yeah, now this thing I can rely on for a quick orgasm before sleep. You on the other hand. " She said still absent minded stroking him, she bit her lip.

" What? " 

" Well you use it right, there is now limit. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Well girls don't have a limit on how many times then can cum. " 

" Really? " Peter asked, he felt himself throb and so did Pepper. 

" Oh yeah honey see girls can just cum, and keep cumming and cumming and cumming. " She whispered. Each time she said it, he pulsed with need. 

" Wow. " 

" Yeah. " She said finally letting go of him. She had the toy in her hand still. 

" Well I think I owe you honey. " 

" What for? " 

" I've seen you naked, but you haven't seen me naked yet. " 

" You don't have to. " 

" Oh don't worry. " She got close and whispered into his ear, " I want to. " She pulled back and spread herself across the bed. She took everything off. He blouse, skirt. Leaving her in her underwear. She took off her bra and underwear slowly, teasingly. Peter let out a fat drop of pre-cum soaking and making a wet patch visible on his own underwear. She was wet, he could see once she had taken her clothes off but it just made him ache more. 

" See now I don't owe you honey. " 

" Well you took all your clothes off, I didn't. " 

" Well what are you going to do about it? " Peter responded by stepping off the bed and stripping off the remainder of his clothes. 

" See now we're even. " She said. She reached over with the hand that wasn't still holding on to the vibrator and poured them some more. She was on her 5th and he was on his 6th. Pepper was black out drunk on her 4th but neither knew it, Peter on his 5th. So much for not being able to get drunk. When they got done and sat the glasses down things changed. They went from having fun and pushing boundaries without realizing it to, not even understanding the concept of what a boundary is. Pepper began to play with herself using the toy. She was giving Peter one hell of a show. She was moaning louder and louder and Peter needed her more and more. Pepper noticed that he was constantly throbbing.

" Honey why don't help yourself there? " She pointed with her foot. She tapped him on the tip and watched him bounce up and down. 

" Okay. " He said before he grabbed himself harshly. Pepper got up from laying down in her spot. 

" Oh no honey. Here let me show you. You have to lightly grasp it, nice and easy soft strokes. Like this. " She told him as she stroked him like before. 

" Here you try. Take my hand, and do what I just did. " He followed her instructions, and soon they were both masturbating watching the other do it.  Pepper stopped once she realized she was going to cum, she wanted Peter to. She got very close to him, practically sitting in his lap and talked to him. 

" It helps if you have a fantasy in mind honey. Here you can use me for now. Just think about it. You're on top of me, fucking me so good and I'm screaming your name out. Just screaming Peter. Peter, Fuck Peter! Fuck me please! God faster, Peter! Please! " He stops short and wraps an arm around her waist bringing them closer together. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

" We aren't doing anything wrong honey, just helping each other out. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Yeah. " She said and leaned back pulling Peter along with her. He was lined up to go into her. 

" Just rub on the outside. Nothing wrong with that." So he did, grinding on each other in search for friction. Rutting against one another. Both getting lost in the feeling. Pepper looked up and saw his eyes were closed and waited for the right moment. She bit her lip just before doing it. Waited till he pulled back, she raised her hips grabbed him and guided him inside. In one smooth motion, he filled her up. They both gasped out. Pepper wrapped her legs around his waist. 

" Pep I'm... " 

" Yeah you are! God! I knew you were big but damn ! " 

" Pep I. " 

" Shh honey its okay. " 

" You feel really good. " 

" Thank you, I can make you feel better. " She paused to look him in the eye. " You gotta move honey. Just like you were. " He started to ease his way out and the back in. Soon he found his rhythm, and her g-spot.

" There you go honey! Nice and deep! "

" Oh my god! " 

They were moaning out when Peter started to fall out of the rhythm, Pepper knew and held her legs tighter around him. Hoping to keep him from pulling out. 

" Pep I'm gonna. " 

" Yeah! Oh god Peter honey inside! " 

" Pep. " 

" Peter please inside, I need it please! Always inside! " she pleaded, his resolve broke and he came inside of her. Gushing inside sheathed all the in her. Pepper climaxed from feeling him pulse and throb inside while sending rope after rope of cum coating her walls. They both went lax breathing hard, Peter was the first to recover. 

" Honey that was so go-hmmf. " Peter interrupted her by smashing their lips together. He jammed his tongue into her mouth making her gasp allowing his tongue to reach farther. When he did pull back he started going down her neck. 

" Honey what are you doing? " 

" la ronda 2. " he said. 

" What? " He didn't respond verbally, all he did was plunge back into her again. This time harder. All Pepper could do was moan and yell out in pleasure as Peter pounded her, never stopping. Pepper didn't last long with the punishing pace but Peter still didn't stop. He only slowed down when he came in her again.

" la ronda 3." The pace was picked right back up once her grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach. He shoved her face into the pillow and raised her ass into the air. He stopped to admire it before giving it several severe slaps. Leaving red marks already blooming  over her cheeks. Each slap making Pepper groan. 

"  más fuerte! " Peter says and slaps her harder. Which coincidentally makes her moan out louder, like he told her. He jams himself back inside of her and goes harder than before. She bits down on the pillow still screaming out from the pain and pleasure combination. Pepper doesn't know Spanish. She knows Mandarin, French, Russian, German, hell she even knows Arabic but she never learned Spanish. It is quickly becoming her favorite though. Peter slams one more time into her before again pumping her full of him. He still doesn't stop. He drags her legs over the side of the bed and positions them together and his legs on the outside of them, effectively pinning her. 

" la ronda 4. " He dives back in, working his thrusts in time with him hitting her ass. After this many rounds of Peter going harder and harder ripping moans and groan straight from her throat leaving it sore like the rest of her body. He doesn't stop after she came the 4th time, or even the 5th. He stops once he slams himself one more time into her and pours his cum into her cunt. He crawls onto the bed with her and take a breather. Pepper thinks that its over. She trembling and shaking from her 5th orgasm rocking through her. So far out of it she barely can form any sentences. 

" Oh -y -od! " 

" la ronda 5. " 

" -at? " Peter picks her up and sets her on top of his lap with her back to him. Her puts her legs together and raises them, luckily she is flexible and not putting any more strain on her body. He turns her to the side a bit exposing her right ass cheek still bright red but Peter still smacks it raw. Just like he has been doing it to her. He thrusts upwards and spikes her down onto himself. He puts her hands on her own legs and hold them still. He grabs her hips and thrusts up in timing with forcing her hips down. Slapping skin against skin in doing so. He gave her everything he had and then some. Never stopping, even when she came for a 6th time and her walls clamped onto him, squeezing him to death in her tight wet hole. He kept going. Only on her 7th orgasm being ripped from her, forcing her to climax and squirt all over the bed did he pull out. Her squirting forced him out and he didn't go back into her pussy as he saw a mixture of both their cum being shot out and covering the bed. Peter stroking himself as he watched Pepper send pulse after pulse of cum from herself in an explosive way. He came with her that time, firing off right onto the same spot as her. She cursed out and fell back onto Peter, Peter himself taking a moment to move as well. Pepper now shaking like a leaf in the dead of autumn. Thoroughly fucked and her mind in the clouds as she tries to come back down. 

" la ronda 6. " He shifts them so there in the 69 position. Her on him still but now on her stomach as her grabs a hold of her hair and mashes his meat into her mouth. Thrusting into her throat in gag inducing motions and jerks as he impaled her with a firm grip in her hair. Using her to his own pleasure. The only sounds being heard are Peter speaking out in Spanish telling her what to do and the loud obscene sounds being made as Pepper Potts is being throated like a common whore. Gags and spitting all over him he makes he do more but taking his thumb and pressing right on her clit, applying straight pressure making her moan out as best as she can and sending vibrations down his shaft. He keeps ramming himself into her having hold of her red strawberry hair, yanking back them stuffing back even harder. Face-fucking her into a mewling mess of spit and cum. The only warning Peter gives as to he is coming is forcing her down all the way and holding her until he has entirely emptied himself into her throat. He makes her swallow it all and then pulls her back as she takes a deep breath of air. He lets her go and she flails onto the bottom portion of the bed, right next to the cum soaked patches. They breathe deeply and soundly. That being the only noise being heard as they relax. Pepper can not lay still. Every part of her is vibrating in movement. Each shaking and shuddering from her 8th orgasm coming unexpectedly. Peter has finally stopped for good. Leaving them both utterly fucked out after a downright degrading fuck session. Each covered in sweat and cum, having bodies going limp or never stop moving. Right before they pass out from exhaustion and total bliss post pleasure, Peter says, 

"  gracias. " Before sleep overtook them both. 

Natasha arrived an hour later. Her expression blank and unreadable as she cleaned everything up. She lifter Pepper off the bed and onto the nearby couch by the window. She lifted Peter up and shook her head, 

" FRIDAY remind me to make Peter eat more. " She whispered.

" Of course Natasha. " She did the same and sat him down next to Pepper. She stripped the sheets and put on fresh ones. She put Pepper back into the bed and took Peter out of the room after putting some clothes on him. She left as silently as she came. A little later Pepper starts to stir and wake up for the first time. 

( RECORDING END ) 

 

Pepper sat there slack jawed. She was mortified, embarrassed, ashamed and so fucking turned on. She rushed to the full length mirror in the bathroom and pulled down her pants to show her ass. There clear as day is red marks wholly covering her ass. From bright red to deep red-violets. 

_ How did I not see this!? _  She asked herself. She asked herself a lot. Why? Why had she taken advantage of Peter like that? Giving him alcohol and teasing him till he snapped like that. Forcing him to have sex with her by entrapping him with her legs. Why? Why? Why? 

Peter woke up in a soft bed. His head felt like it was splitting open but at least the bed was soft. It was quiet too, like too quiet. When he opened his eyes it took him longer than he will admit to recognize where he was. Once he did though he breathed a sigh of relief. He went back to sleep knowing he feel better once he woke up. 

When he did wake up he made his way out the sensory deprivation unit area and walked towards his room. He had made some really effective blockers that came in the form of some sunglasses as well as small earpieces. They didn't block everything out, he had control on how much so he would wear them till he was back to normal, or as normal as he can get after getting shit-faced for the first time. He had made the glasses, he had a specific design to them. He modeled them after Tony's glasses and they looked identical. Less bright color and thinner but just as effective. No one can see his eyes still so it worked as normal shades as well. He had made them hooked up with Karen as well just cause or just in case. They were impressive. So when he strolled into the kitchen looking like death and moving like he just got his ass kicked wearing those signature shades, it rose some questions from those around him who was there at the time. 

" Nice shades kid. " Sam said. 

" Thanks they help with the headache. " 

" You good? " 

" Yeah just don't ever remember a sensory overload that bad." 

" Sensory overload? " Natasha asked. 

" Yeah I woke up in the unit so I assumed so. Gotta say my worst one ever cause I feel like I'm dying, also I don't remember much so it must of been a long one. " 

" Well punk maybe if you took a break every now and again instead of working yourself to death it might not happen. " Bucky teased. 

" Yeah maybe. " Peter chuckled softly. Natasha walked over to him and handed him a bag. 

" This should help. " 

" Thanks. " He said and dug into the bag. He found the medicine on top and opened it up. Right before he took it thought Sam tried to joke around a bit. 

" Careful kid. You don't know what she did to that. Might be poison. " He laughed. Peter took  of the shades to reveal his eyes. Bagged with deep purple and bloodshot. He did really look like death. With breaking eye contact from Sam he swallowed the pills without any water, then said, 

" Let death befall me. " Then he put the shades back on and dug into the copious amounts of unhealthy greasy food that was ordered from some fast food spot. 

" Jesus kid. You look like microwaved shit. " Bucky said. 

" Language. " Was his only reply. They laughed for a few seconds at that. He didn't want people cursing around Morgan, Tony would say that every time he cursed too. He didn't know that Steve used to, it made Natasha smile. 

" Kid I don't think that was a sensory overload. " Sam said 

" No it was I mean, I get them sometimes. Some are worse than others, this one was worst. " 

" Kid you look hungover. " 

" Well I am you know its really hard so. " 

" No I mean like you had too much to drink. " 

" You can never drink too much water. Hydration is important. " 

" No kid. Like alcohol. " 

" Oh! Yeah no, I don't drink. " He stated firmly. 

" You sure cause everything you have been saying seems like you blacked out. " 

" What? " 

Natasha spoke up, " Well you might of. Don't worry though, it happens no need to feel bad about it. " 

" Yeah kid what you're feeling now is punishment enough. " Bucky said. 

" Okay. Its fine I just got drunk last night. Totally fine. " 

" Breath kid. " Sam said, " Deep breathes. " Peter followed his instructions till he calmed down. 

" Pepper is going to kill me. " 

" I'll talk to her. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. " Natasha said and gave his shoulder a squeeze on the way out the kitchen. She was quick to find Pepper, still in bed but crying. 

" Hey, I take it you saw what happened. " 

She sniffled, " I don't know how I can do something that awful. He. He has done nothing but good for us and I. I. I took advantage of him when he was under the influence and vulnerable." 

" Well I wouldn't say that. " 

" What would you say then? I gave him alcohol. I. I took of his clothes. I took off my clothes. I. " She pauses to breath, " I trapped him and made him have sex with me. " 

" I will admit you gave him some pretty over expensive liquor. You did take off both of your clothes, but think about it Pep. He is enhanced, was he wasted. Yes. That doesn't mean he doesn't have his strength. I've seen him actually bench press a bus. Are you telling me the second he comes into contact with alcohol he loses that. Are you really saying that he the person who lifted a building off of himself can't push away someone who weighs a max of 135? " 

" I don't know. " 

Natasha sighs, " Well two things need to happen. 1) You need to tell Peter what happened. He deserves to know that he isn't a virgin anymore. " 

" Oh my god! I stole his virginity. " 

" Pep breath. In, hold, the let it out. " She instructed. 

" You okay? " Pepper nodded. Natasha continued. 

" Good news is he doesn't remember. " 

" How is that good news? " 

" Well it will come from you. Just don't show him the video and it will be fine. If you show him the video he will hate himself. You know he will find someway in his mind to feel at fault and it will make what we have been working towards for nothing. " 

" Okay. " 

" Good. Number two, you need to call Bruce and get him back here. I think he is still in New Asgard helping them out. " 

" Why do I need to get Bruce involved? " 

" Pepper, Peter came inside of you 5 times. You need to get a pregnancy test done. " 

" Oh my god! I. I. I didn't even think about that! " 

" Its okay, Bruce will make it discrete. Do it before you talk to Peter and make sure before you say anything. If you are pregnant, you two have to have a harder conversation than expected. " 

" Okay I will. " Pepper started to cry again. Natasha consoled her. 

" Easy Pepper. Breathe. " Pepper clung to Natasha. 

When she settled again she asked, " How do you not hate me? " 

" Pepper, I know what happened was a mistake. You wouldn't do that normally, I understand what last night was and what it meant. You both drank. You didn't force anything on him. At most it was dubious consent. I know its hard to hear. But this is not the end. Things will get better. " 

" You really think so? " 

" I know so. " 

Pepper called Bruce as soon as Natasha left. Her mind running rampant with what if's and it was driving her crazy. She only told him that she needed him to come help her with someone vital and to please come back for a little bit. Bruce was willing to come help and got there within the next day. Now it was the hard part. She had asked him to go to the medbay. 

" Hello Bruce. " 

" Hey Pep, what's wrong? " 

" Uh I need you to do some testing and I need it bad. " 

" Woah woah, what kind of testing? " 

" A pregnancy test. " 

" Okay, I'm glad that you thought I can help but Helen is probably best suited for that. " 

" No I don't think she will be. Uh I need the pregnancy test. " 

" Okay, she can be discrete. " 

" Bruce I know she can that isn't what I mean. You have the best knowledge and understanding of genetics and enhancements. I need you. " 

" Wait, have you become enhanced? " 

" No, but the possible father is. " 

" Possible? " 

" I haven't tested yet and I need to know now. " 

" Okay don't worry. We can get a test done and you will know within 5 minutes. " 

" How accurate? " 

" 99.8% . If its just for seeing if you are then you will know. If you don't know who the father is another test needs to be done. " 

" I know who the father might be. " 

" Okay. Well I need to know. " 

" Can't you just do the test and then if I am pregnant then find out? " 

" I suppose. " 

" Thank you Bruce. " 

" Its no problem. Just so you know, I don't judge you no matter what. You deserve to be happy. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Well lets get started. " 

They followed the procedure without talking. Pepper never stopped thinking about the possibilities. Would she have an.... Would the baby be enhanced. Would there be defects. She never stopped thinking about what could or might happen until they got the results. 

" Okay. Pep FRIDAY has the results. FRI please? "

" Test results for fertilization: Negative. " 

" There you go Pep. Not pregnant. " Pepper was relieved but left questioning. How was she not pregnant? 

" How? " 

" Well do you remember exactly what happened? I know that in the heat of the moment you might have forgotten that he wore a condom. " 

" No he didn't I know. " 

" Well, it could be a medical reason. " 

" Medical like what. " 

" Well you have been stressed out, that decreases fertility sometimes. "   


" No. I remember having Morgan. Doctor says I am very.... " 

" Well then maybe it was the males problem. It isn't uncommon for infertility to happen to men. " 

" You mean like they can't have their own kids? " 

" Yeah it is a problem among both male and female communities. Mostly in men, that doesn't mean these people can't have kids. There's adoption and sometimes they get lucky and can produce their own. " 

" How am I going to tell.... " 

" Sit him down. Take the time and try to ease it in. " 

Peter was heading his way to find Pepper when his phone went off with a text. 

MS UwU : Pep isn't mad but she wants to talk. 

Parkour : thnk u so much!!! 

Peter found Pepper in her room, he knocked before entering. Natasha helped him relax a bit but it happening now, did anything but calm him. 

" Hey I heard you wanted to talk to me. " 

" Yeah honey come on in. " He entered and sat next to her on the bed. 

" So before you say anything Pep, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I know that what I did was wrong and I don't know why I did it. I understand that you don't trust me anymore and I understand if you don't want me here anymore. " 

" Woah Peter what, why would you say that? " 

" I know I betrayed your trust and I am so sorry. " 

" Peter honey what are you talking about? " 

" You know, about me drinking that night. I'm ashamed of what I did and I'm sorry. Mr.Stark would be ashamed. " He whispered the last part, mostly to himself. 

" Okay Peter I need to understand something right now. Number one, Tony would not be ashamed of you if you drank alcohol. At all. Number two, you did not betray my trust because you drank. Number three, I do not want you to leave. " 

" Okay. " 

" I mean it Peter. " 

" I understand. " 

" You understand what? " She had to make sure they were on the same page. 

" Mr.Stark wouldn't be ashamed, I didn't betray you, and you don't want me to leave. " 

" Good. Now I need to tell you something really important, so can you wait to ask questions to the end? " He nodded his head. 

" Okay honey. Last night was very hard for us, emotionally. Do you remember what yesterday was? " Another nod. 

" Well I had drank. A lot. I offered you to drink as well and you accepted my offer and drank with me. We got drunk together. " 

" Is that why you're not mad? " He couldn't wait till the end to ask. 

" Yeah but honey something else happened when we got drunk. " 

" What is it? " He began to panic. 

" Me and you, we. We had sex. " Peter didn't know how to react. He had, He. He had sex with Pepper. He was trying to process when Pepper kept talking. 

" I know its a lot to take in, we were both drunk Peter. I. You don't need to worry about anything, I took the test and its negative. " 

" I. Am. So. Sorry. " 

" Peter, listen to me. We were both drunk and I gave you the alcohol. You don't need to be sorry I do. I took advantage of you and I am sorry. " 

" Pep I have super strength. I. " 

" Peter breathe okay. Just nice and easy.  " He followed her instructions.

" Listen Peter we need to work through this and I think the best way is to write everything down. Take time to sort through everything and come back with what we want to say. " 

" Yeah okay. Uh yeah. " 

" Take some time to talk to someone or multiple people. Just process all of this. " 

" Sure. " 

Peter left before Pepper can say anything else. He mind in a whirlwind of emotions. The voices in his head echoing around, the loudest saying how awful he was. What he had done was terrible. He went straight to his room and locked himself in there. He immediately went to writing everything down. Thought after thought, just trying to organize them. Jotting them fast and fast till he was out of thoughts. It was summed up to him making himself out to be the worst person ever. He had spent hours combing through his thoughts and trying to refine them. He took Pepper advice and went to talk to someone about it. He walked to the common room and found Happy, Laura and Sam sitting there messing around with Morgan, Nathaniel, Lila and Cooper. New thoughts swirled his mind about how will this affect Morgan, he but them aside and approached them. 

" Hey Happy can I um talk to in private maybe? " 

" Sure kid. " He said and followed Peter to an empty room. They sat in some random furniture. 

" What's this about kid? " 

" I screwed up Happy. I don't know how to fix it, or if it can be fixed. " 

Happy sighed, " You talking about the thing with Pep? " Peter nodded. 

" Listen kid. What happened is complicated to say the least. I know vaguely what happened and I know its going to be hard. " 

" Happy I. " 

" I know kid. I know. " 

Silence passed. 

" I'm sorry. " 

" Don't be. " 

" Why? " 

" Kid, you were both drunk. Mistakes happen when you're drunk. Even, even Tony would understand. " 

" Why? I had sex with Pepper. I don't think he would forgive me for that. I ruined our relationship. " 

" Kid. I'm going to tell you a story. It was way back when Hammer tech was still a thing. It was before the expo, when he was dying. No one knew though, it was his birthday and he thought it was going to be his last one. So he threw a massive party. Everyone was there. He got drunk and walked around in his suit putting on a show for everyone. Skeet shooting empty glass bottles out of the air. He pissed inside of the suit in front of everyone, he drove Pepper away that night. Rhodes had to come in to put a stop to it in another suit. They fought. That night Tony was left alone and he was sure he ruined every relationship he held dear. " 

" What happened? " 

" He worked through it. Starting with a cure. Then saving the expo and Pepper from dying. Teamed up with Rhodes to take down the bad guy. " 

" What are you getting at? " 

" I mean everyone makes mistakes. Even Tony. This was a mistake, you just have to work through it. " 

" Thank you Happy. " 

" No problem kid. For what its worth, I don't judge you or Pepper. You two have been raising Morgan and SI together. You needed to relax a bit. " 

" You're okay with me drinking? " 

" God no. You should know not to drink away your problems. " 

" Then what are you talking about? " 

He chuckles, " Just think about it kid. " He says and walks away. Peter goes back to his room and writes down more thoughts. Next he found Wanda, she was the closest in age and maybe she could help. She had taught him some social situations already, maybe she just might be able to help. He went to her room. Again knocking before coming in. Wanda was barely dressed laying in her bed reading some book Peter didn't get a good look at. 

" Hey I can come back when you aren't busy. " 

" I'm not busy. Come on in. " Peter slowly approached the bed and didn't really look at Wanda, she knew what it was. 

" Are you uncomfortable with me dressed like this? I thought seeing me naked would've fixed that. " 

" No not uncomfortable. " he told her the truth, every since seeing her naked at the lake it was easy looking at her. He didn't know why seeing her in only underwear and a big shirt was hard now though. 

" Then look at me. " He did, and locked eyes with her. 

" See not so bad. Now you're here for advice on the whole I slept with Pepper thing right? " 

" Who doesn't know? " 

" I only think a few does. Nat does cause she is Nat, Bruce does he did the testing. Happy does cause he provides security for Pep so he knows everything about her. I do because ever since it happened your guys's thoughts are so loud, too loud to block out. Sorry about that. " 

" Not your fault I can't shut up. "   


" Nope. None of that. " 

" Sorry. " 

" Its fine, just don't think that you thinking is a bad thing. Usually its a great thing. Almost all the time. So where do you want to start? " 

" I slept with Pepper and I can't remember it. I don't know if I was harsh, I mean I imagine I was cause I was drunk and stuff but I just don't want her to hate me, or anyone else. " 

" No one hates you. It was a mistake. Get through it and soon everything will return to normal, or the new normal. " 

" How can you be so sure? " 

" When I first got my powers it was because I signed up for experimentation. I voluntarily joined Hydra to get revenge on Tony. I was mislead and hateful. I helped Ultron happen. " 

" I didn't know that. " 

" I am ashamed of it. I worked through it though. Now, an avenger and I help people. Just get through it and don't be afraid to ask for help. I wasn't able to do it, if it weren't for the others. " 

" Thank you Wanda. " She scooted closer, and put her arm around his shoulder. 

" No problem Peter. " She leaned in close, " You know its a shame, I would've enjoyed us deflowering each other. " Peter looked at her confused. 

" Deflower? " 

Wanda opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by FRIDAY, " Peter, Pepper would like to see you in her room. " 

" Saved by the bell. " she whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He sat there shocked before Wanda reminded him about Pepper. He left, telling Wanda thanks and making a stop at his room. He told FRIDAY to tell Pepper that he was writing down some last minute thoughts. By that he meant throwing away what he had and writing something new. He walked to her room after and found her doing the same, they got ready to have the difficult talk before they both chickened out. They started with small talk trying to ease into it. 

" Hey Pep, uh nice to see you. " As if he didn't see her earlier today. 

" You too honey. " The thing about Pepper, she was no nonsense. " Honey I think we should just get started. " 

" Oh okay, uh do you want me to go first. " 

" Sure honey. " 

" Okay, uh. So first I wrote a bunch down then I went to talk to some people and then I started over. I know that we are both you know kinda at fault and stuff, with you offering the alcohol and me accepting it. So I want to say sorry anyway because that still doesn't make what happened acceptable behavior of me. I mean I'm supposed to be Spider-Man. I should still make the right decisions, even in tough situations. I know that its been hard on you and I want to do anything I can to make it better. I want to help. " 

" Thank you honey. I know that even Spider-Man needs to do what is right all the time, but everyone makes mistakes. I wrote some stuff down as well. I know that there is this thing in between us now but this doesn't have to be the end of our relationship, it can be a different start. I really don't want you to leave. Morgan needs you. I need you. " 

" Thank you. So what then? What do we do? " 

" We avoid the alcohol for now. " They laughed a bit, " But I think that we need to get you tested. " 

" Oh well I was a virgin so, I know that you took the test so I'm glad you didn't catch anything. " 

" No honey I don't mean a STD test. " 

" Oh then what? " 

" A fertility test, you might be sterile. " Peter dazes out when he heard that, he constantly thinking about it. Never having his own children. He never gave it much thought to begin with because he is only a teen. He hasn't thought about having kids, maybe in the future but now that future is in jeopardy. He doesn't notice leaving her room or making it to the medbay, doesn't notice when Bruce is talking to him or when they do the test. He notices when Bruce tells him, he is in fact sterile. He leaves before they start to try to calm him or sooth whatever it is he is feeling. He wanders and doesn't realize he made his way back to Wanda. She tries talking to him but he still doesn't hear her. Only when he feels lips against his that he finally looks up. 

" Did you just? " 

" You look like you were about to disassociate. Had to do something. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Yeah, so what's wrong? " 

" I'm sterile. " 

" Okay. Well that isn't necessarily bad. " 

" How is not having kids not bad? " 

" You can have kids, just not biological. Adoption is a great thing, you are helping someone. You are giving love to someone who truly needs it. Besides isn't it a fear that your child will get your spider DNA? " 

" It was. " 

" See, now there is no worry. I know that you will love whoever you get because you are so kind, loving. Just look at Morgan and you. If you do want kids in the future then you will make a great dad. " 

" You really think so? " 

" I know so. " 

" Then what about now? You said in the future but what about now? " 

" Well have fun! " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean you can't have kids and with your Spider DNA you can't catch STD's. Well you can but you cure yourself from your healing factor. " 

" So? "

" So those are the risks with unprotected sex. Now you can have all the unprotected sex you want. You can cum in as many girls as you desire without any medical repercussions. " 

" Oh. " 

" Yeah, Oh. " She laughed. 

" But its not like I'm just going to go around having sex all the time. " 

" Yeah you will. This summer, you said you were not going to work. Summer time fun time remember? " 

" Yeah I said I wouldn't work and would have fun with my friends. Not have sex all the time. " 

" You'll change your mind. Just you wait. Summer is going to be crazy. " 

**Author's Note:**

> finally the smut everyone has been waitin for! wanted to build this up with plot and other things like that so.  
> just in case the timeline is a bit hard to understand it; i said that in the 1 work that peter and wanda took a trip, instead of having that in the 1 work i made it its own and made it the 2. it is a lookback at what happened during that time. at the end of the 1 work i alluded to what is happening now, currently. so part 2 is a flashback to a part in work 1 and 3 is currently happening. idk how to explain it any different hopefully u get it. if not leave a comment and i can try to explain it more.  
> i have decided peter is autistic because i someone started to get that impression and i agree with it. so i will update the tags.  
> the beginning is going to be a look back at the previous night and will only have smut in it for the most part. like a lot.  
> also made up most of this shit, don't take stock in it. its from what i've heard and don't know if its true. ps translate sucks dick.  
> Also the soundtrack for both of the gotg slaps harder than Peter did Pepper.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
